Playing Favorites
by lau1024
Summary: which one is your favorite? READ and REVIEW please....


**A/N: this short is lifted from one of the scenes in my long fic truth and lies (check it out and review please). i loved the part so much that i decided to make a short story out of it...READ AND REVIEW!   
**

**Playing Favorites**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS..don't sue me...this is all from my head based on my love for the show.**

They had just gotten home from the debrief, which was surprisingly short, after they narrated how they got the chip, which was whisked away by a giddy Marshall, they were let out, of which they are completely grateful to Jack and Dixon for, since they are very tired after the mission they had just been to.

Michael looked at her, then smiled but kept silent, thinking to himself, but from the smile that he has on his face, she got curious, "What are you thinking?"

His soft, wistful smile turned into a sly grin, "I was thinking, it's a shame that you don't keep your disguises, some of the things you wore were really sexy."

Sydney laughed and moved closer to him, snaking her arms around his waist, looking at him eye to eye, "You look sharp in your suits too, but you know what my favorite was?"

He couldn't help himself, he kissed her softly and quickly before answering, "Which one?"

"The goth look that you had on, with the lip ring, the nose ring and the eye liner, during that mission to stop the computer virus at the goth club." She stopped to kiss him before continuing, smiling evilly, "It showed a different side of you. It was far from the stuffy CIA agent that I once thought you were."

"I am not a stuffy CIA agent!"

Sydney laughed and kissed him, "I know, you are the sexy CIA agent that makes great love to me."

"You got that right," as he kissed her longer this time, both enjoying this careless banter that they had grown used to in the pass couple of weeks of living together.

When they pulled apart both breathing heavily, Michael laughed, "Besides, I was lucky they have a clip on, I do not want a hole in my bottom lip." She laughed with him as he kissed her again he just could not help it, "Do you know what my favorite was on you?"

"Which one?"

"The dominatrix one, where we used pictures of you with Jurgen when we had to know the double's identity. I was so different for you, but at the same it suits you, you look tough."

Sydney smirked, "Oh really, you are showing a side of a Michael Vaughn I do not know," Sydney put a finger on his lips, "Sorry to squash your wet dreams, Vaughn, but that outfit was cutting off my circulation, so whatever you are thinking, it is not gonna happen."

Michael blushed as he caught her hand and kissed her palm, "I did not say I want you to wear that," he tried to explain but getting redder by the moment, "All I'm saying is you look different in it."

"Ok."

"Although you look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"I said okay, you don't have to sweeten me up."

Michael kissed her softly holding tightly against him, "I know, but it's the truth."

Sydney looked at him, seeing the love in his eyes the way she knew he was seeing love in hers, "Thank you."

"Anytime," which was followed by a kiss. "Let's go to bed okay?"

"Okay," Sydney turned and led the way to their bedroom.

They faced each other in the middle of their bed, "Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." His arms tightened around her, as they both settled to sleep.

"Vaughn?"

He smiled. "Yes, Syd?"

"With eyeliner on, Johnny Depp had nothing on you."

"Considering he was voted sexiest man alive, I feel complimented."

"You should," she answered back then became quiet again, listening to him breathe, knowing he was doing the same to her.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?" he knew they should go to sleep, but he love it that they can just stay in bed and just talk about anything.

"So which color of my hair did you like?"

He laughed at that and tightened his arms around her, "Actually I can't get the magenta red hair you had the first time we met."

She smiled, giddy, for him to remember how they met and what she had on. "Really?"

"Yeah I was thinking it was either you are crazy or I am for being attracted to a bloodied, shrieking-red haired walk in."

She had to laugh at that before she settled down to rest her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slowly stroke his hand over her back slowly while he listens to her breathing, memorizing every detail he can about her, in that exact moment.

"Michael?"

He smirked; this could last all night, which he does not mind at all, "Yeah, Syd?"

"I kinda like the black outfit that I wore for the server 47 plane."

He frowned, confused, "What black outfit? You didn't wear a dress on the plane."

Sydney rolled her eyes, men, they say you look great when you're wearing it but they forget everything about it when you're not. Typical.

"The black one that came in red too."

Then it clicked, Vaughn smiled at her, gleefully, "Can we go and buy one just like that tomorrow?"

"I'm like the red too."

"We'll buy it in every color possible," as he leaned for a kiss that lasted longer than they needed, sleep was getting rarer and rarer for both, but it has never been as peaceful and as exciting to go to bed early. Now he was sure, she won't try and talk to him anymore, until they finish that is…


End file.
